Modern mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players) often include a speakerphone system. The speakerphone system, which typically includes a loudspeaker and a microphone integrated into the mobile device, can free the user's hands and facilitate multi-party conversations using the mobile device. A typical speakerphone system for a mobile device is controlled by hardware and/or software mechanisms which require the user to make physical contact with the mobile device. When operating the mobile device in hands free mode, the user must manually activate the speakerphone system to engage in a conversation, and then deactivate the speakerphone system when finished with the conversation. Even if the user is holding the device, the manual steps of activating and deactivating the speakerphone system can be annoying to the user.